Hiei's Secret
by daisukeniwafan1
Summary: Hiei has a big secret for Kurama. What can it be? Read and find out. I don't think I'll be continuing this story. Only because I didn't really have much experience in fanfiction writing when I wrote this. So the characters are so OOC. Sorry!
1. Hiei's Secret

Kurama was walking home from school when he senced Hiei's presence. He looked up and sure enough, he was there staring at Kurama.

'Lately he's been looking and following me everywhere, I wounder what's wrong.'

"Hiei, is something the matter?" asked Kurama.

"...no." said Hiei as he ran off.

"That Hiei..." Kurama arrived home, greeted his mother, and went upstairs to his room. He put his stuff down and went to prepare a bath. He turned on the water, got undressed, and got in, he needed a bath to calm all his nerves. Meanwhile, Hiei was looking through the bathroom window. Hiei's eyes were glued to Kurama's naked body. His figure was so beautiful! Though he was a little pale, he had a very muscular chest, not something Hiei would expect since he never showed it off. Then his eyes traveled down, Kurama had a nice package. Hiei couldn't take it, he was going to wait for Kurama in his room, he had to confront him today. He jumped in Kurama's room through the window. He closed it behind him and layed on Kurama's bed. It smelt just like him. He wished he could smell Kurama's bare skin. Then mental images of Kurama being naked entered his mind. He was so hard, he needed to be pleasured. He couldn't keep it in anymore, he needed to be free. Hiei unbuckled his two belts, and pulled down his pants revealing his very hard erection. He then began pleasuring himself, oh god it felt so good.

" Ahh...unnnn..." Hiei moaned as he pictured him and Kurama making sweet love. "Oh Kurama!!!" Hiei yelled as he came, then he heard the one he craved.

"Uhhh Hiei..." Kurama was confused.

"Kurama?!" Hiei was embarrassed, he couldn't believe Kurama saw him, better yet heard him call his name while pleasuring himself.

"Hiei is everything really ok, I'm worried about you." Kurama blushed.

"Yes I'm fine, there's just something that I've had on my mind lately."

"Well you know you can tell me anything Hiei."

"Ok...Kurama...I-I love you!"

"Really? because I've been wanting to tell you exactly that." Kurama walked over to Hiei and layed him down on the bed. He put his knee in between Hiei's legs and rubbed his erection. Kurama grabbed Hiei's chin and planted a tender, wet kiss atop his lips. He then crawled onto Hiei and made their erections grind. They both moaned.

"...Ku-Kurama..." Moaned Hiei.

"Hiei...unn." Kurama then put his hand down Hiei's pants and caressed him. Kurama wasn't going to give him anymore than that until he begged him.

"Unnn...Kurama...please..." Hiei pleaded.

"Please what?" Kurama wasn't going to give into him that easily.

"Unnn...fuck me Kurama!" Kurama smiled evily, he got what he wanted, now it was time to give Hiei what he wanted. Kurama pulled down his own pants while Hiei undressed himself. Kurama put two of his fingers in some rose water and invaded Hiei. Hiei cried out in pain, but soon after his cries of pain became cries of pleasure.

'I wounder if Hiei is ready for this,' Kurama thought 'oh well, guess we'll find out.' Kurama removed his fingers and replaced the warmth with is hard erection.

"Ahhh Kurama!!!" Hiei cried.

"Hi-Hiei!" Yelled Kurama. Hiei then pulled Kurama down for a kiss. Meanwhile, Kurama was playing with Hiei's nipple, then soon made his way down to Hiei's hard-on. Kurama thrust in and out of him with pumping Hiei at the same time. Hiei felt so good. To gain more pleasure, Hiei bucked into Kurama's hand.

"Unn...fas-faster Kurama!!!" Kurama smiled at his actions. Kurama did as he said, but then he had the sudden urge to release. Hiei felt like he needed to release too. They kissed while Hiei came on his, and Kurama's body, while Kurama came inside Hiei. Hiei cried out one last time. Kurama pulled out of Hiei and collapsed on him. They held each other tightly and fell into a deep sleep. The next morning Kurama awoke and got ready for school.

'I can't believe we did that, I hope Hiei doesn't regret it.' Kurama thought. 'I hope I didn't crush him, I was laying on him until I woke up this morning, it's going to be a long day without him...unless! Yes that just might work!'


	2. Kurama's Plan

"Hiei...Hiei wake up!" Kurama yelled.

"Huh? what? are you hurt?" asked Hiei concerned as he shot up.

"No, no, get dressed, your comming with me." Kurama urged. Hiei blinked at Kurama and pulled the blanket over his head to go back to sleep. Kurama didn't have time for this. Kurama snuck up to his bed then pounced on Hiei.

"Come on Hiei." Kurama stared to caress him. Hiei was awake now.

"Ok I'll go with you to where ever it is you want to go...but you have to do what I want tonight." Hiei started to get dressed.

"Deal, now let's go, I'm in a hurry!"

"Ok!"

"Meet me our front Hiei."

"Why?" asked Hiei.

"Because my mother doesn't know you're here, remember?"

"Oh." Hiei opened the window and was about to leave when Kurama said something.

"Hiei, leave your sword here."

"Why?"

"Because you can't have it where we're going."

"Nnnn." He threw his sword on Kurama's bed and in an instant he was gone out the window. Meanwhile, Kurama said goodbye to his mother and greeted Hiei with a kiss.

"Kurama what are you doing? You said we had to keep our relationship a secret."

"Hiei I don't care about that anymore." Kurama kissed him again then put his arm around Hiei and started walking. After ten minutes of walking, they arrived at Kurama's school.

"What are you taking me here for?"

"You'll see." Kurama walked inside until he reached the principle's office.

"Mrs. Takashi, this is my friend Hiei, we would like to get him in-rolled here."

"Kurama what does what "inrole" mean?" Hiei whispered.

"Hiei, remember I'm Shuichi here. And I will tell you later." Kurama said quietly.

"Ok here are your forms to fill out." Mrs. Takashi handed the papers to Kurama, then Hiei and Kurama sat down in two chairs so Kurama could fill out the forms.

"Ku-Shuichi what are you doing?"

"Filling out your forms."

"Forms?" Kurama got up and handed the papers to Mrs. Takashi.

"Thank you Shuichi, and welcome Hiei."

"Mrs. Takashi, I'd like it if Hiei got all of the same classes as me, if possible."

"Of course Shuichi, anything for our top student."

"Thanks." said Kurama.

"Yes. Shuichi, I would like it if you could show Hiei around the school, so you have the day off from your classes."

"Yes ma'am." Kurama said politely. "Come on Hiei let's go."

"Go where? And what were those so called forms?" asked Hiei.

"I'm going to show you around since you will be coming to school from now on. And those were your enrollment forms, meaning they were your papers to say you can come to this school." Hiei's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe Kurama was making him go to school. He gave Kurama an evil glance and then ran to get the papers to tear them up.

"Let me go Kurama!!!" screamed Hiei.

"No! You can not have those papers!" Kurama yelled back.

"Exscuse me, who's Kurama?" asked Mrs. Takashi.

"Ohhh uh it's just a nickname he has for me."

"Ohh ok,carry on then." Kurama sighed a sigh of relief, he was almost caught. Kurama whispered something into his ear that made Hiei stop trying to get the papers.

"Hiei, do you wanna know why I in-rolled you into this school?" Hiei nodded. "It's because we might be able to have some fun in this school, if you catch my drift." Hiei's eyes lit up, he knew what that meant, and he wanted it. "Ok then let's go Hiei." Hiei followed Kurama, their hands entwined together. Kurama led Hiei into the bathroom, he needed to put his uniform on.

"Why are you giving me that Kurama?"

"You need to put it on."

"No way, I'm not wearing pink!"

"Fine I'll see if I can get you a black one, how is that?"

"Better." Kurama went to Mrs. Takashi's office once again, and got the uniform. He returned to the bathroom, and surprisingly Hiei was still there.

"Ok, now put it on."

"How do I put it on?" asked Hiei.

"Here, I'll dress you." Kurama got all of Hiei's clothes off then saw his naked body, he wanted him. Kurama dropped the uniform and started to pleasure Hiei. Hiei moaned.

"Kurama what are you doing? I though you were supposed to put the uniform on me." Kurama ran kisses down his jaw to his collarbone.

"Let's just say, you looked good without it on." Kurama gave Hiei a seductive look. Kurama was feeling hott, and his pants were getting too tight for his liking. He quickly took them off along with the rest of his clothing.

"Hiei, put your hands over the toilet."

"Like this?"

"Perfect." Kurama then entered his erection into Hiei, Hiei yelped out in pain.

"It..it hurts Kurama..."

"Just bear with it a little longer Hiei." Kurama thrust in and out of him slowly so he didn't hurt Hiei. He finished when both himself and Hiei came. They cleaned up and Kurama dressed him in the uniform. 'He looks so good in the uniform. I'd like to take it off of him.' Kurama gulped.

"Ok, now show me where this class is."

"Uhh yeah right sorry." Kurama grabbed Hiei's hand again and lead him to the classroom. Kurama told Hiei to sit next to him. They sat there for a good fifteen minutes, then class started. Kurama looked over at Hiei who was sitting very quietly looking at what the teacher did. He couldn't help think about there little session in the bathroom earlier. He looked down and saw a bulge in Hiei's pants. Kurama then rubbed Hiei's leg at the top of his thigh. Hiei blushed and gasped. He started to moan out loud, but quietly. ' This is going to be a very interesting school year.'


	3. Fun Night

Kurama continued to mess with Hiei, and Hiei kept moaning. Kurama rubbed Hiei's leg and Hiei moaned really loud. The teacher had heard him.

"Hiei, is everything ok?"

"Uhh...yeah."

"No more interruptions Mr...?"

"Just call me Hiei...damn teacher." He whispered the part about the teacher. "Kurama, why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry Hiei, if I knew you were going to be that loud I wouldn't have done it, you know that. But just think, when school is out, we get to be alone."

"What about your mom?" Hiei whispered.

"She's going on a date today, and she said she would be staying in a hotel." Hiei and Kurama both looked at each other evily. They both had plans that would make that night very very interesting. "Hey Hiei-"

"Mr. Minamino, do you have something you would like to share with the class?"

"No Mr. Takanaka."

"Good, then let's move on." Kurama blushed, he had never been spoken to by the teacher like that, oh well it was worth it, I mean come on, Hiei was in his class...all of his classes at that." Kurama smiled again. Class went on for an hour and a half when finally it was lunch time.

"Ok Hiei where do you want to sit?"

"In a tree." Hiei insisted.

"Ok..." 'Damn...I was hoping somewhere more private...' Kurama thought to himself. Hiei hopped up in the tree in a split second. Kurama followed soon after. Kurama was about to put a grape into his mouth when he saw Hiei staring at him. "Yes Hiei-" Hiei had put his lips against Kurama's. Then they began fighting for the grape in Kurama's mouth. Kurama's mouth, then Hiei's, then back to Kurama. This continued until Hiei had began taking Kurama's uniform shirt off.

"Hiei, what are you doing, we're on school grounds, if we get caught, then we'll be in serious trouble." Hiei grunted, then fled off somewhere. "I sorry Hiei..." Kurama jumped out of the tree and headed back inside, he didn't mean to make the little fire demon mad, but he also didn't want Hiei to get thrown out of school. The bell signaling lunch to be over rang. Kurama went to his class, since he knew Hiei wasn't going to be there, and sat down. He looked to his right and there was Hiei, allready there.

"Kurama...I'm...I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything, it is me who should appoligize, I didn't mean to make you mad."

"It's allright." Hiei placed his hand on Kurama's thigh. Kurama hadn't been expecting this, so he was a little shocked when this happened, never before had Hiei did something kind, or gentle. School finally got out, and the two boys walked home together.

"So what do you want to do tonight, Hiei?"

"Oh...a little bit of this, that, and the other thing." Kurama was scared. They arrived at Kurama's house, getting there just in time to see Kurama's mother getting ready to leave for her date.

"Hey mother, going to your date?"

"Yeah, I'm excited!" She smiled that sweet smile that Kurama loved.

"Well, have fun mother." Kurama smiled back sweetly. Kurama's mother got into the car and left. "Ok now Hiei, shall we go inside?" Kurama held out his hand for Hiei to go before him.

"Sure..." Hiei walked inside, and as soon as Kurama put his stuff down, Hiei pinned him to a wall. "Tonight's going to be a fun night."

"Yes, I do believe it will be a very lovely evening."

"Can I do something for you tonight? Please?" Kurama was shocked at this question.

"Sure Hiei."

"Ok go upstairs, all I'll call you when I'm ready for you to come down." Hiei pushed Kurama up the stairs. Hiei then went into the kitchen, cleared the table off, and got some food out. He got out things like chocolate syrup, Hersey Kisses, and ice cream. He then rumbled in the kitchen for about fifteen minutes and then called Kurama down into the kitchen.

"OK KURAMA YOU CAN COME DOWN NOW!!!! COME INTO THE KITCHEN!!!" Kurama came down anxiously, he wanted to know what was up with Hiei. He walked into the kitchen and was stunned.

"Hi-Hiei-" He couldn't speak.

"Here's your present for tonight." Hiei started purring like a cat. Kurama then sat down at the table and just stared at Hiei's naked body, covered in all these delicious chocolates. Kurama quickly undressed, and hopped up onto the table where his treat was awaiting. Hiei was laying on his back and Kurama was laying on top of his, his legs spread apart with Hiei's legs underneath his, but straight. Hiei then licked and bit at Hiei's nipple eating the Hersey Kissed off of them. Meanwhile, Hiei was grinding their erections together getting moans from Kurama. Kurama, had licked all of the ice cream off of his belly. Then moved onto the chocolate syrup, on Hiei's erection. Kurama sucked and bit at it tenderly, getting all of the chocolate syrup off. Then Kurama lifted up Hiei's legs and began to enter him slowly.

"Unnn...Uhh...Kurama...faster...faster!!!!!" Kurama obeyed. Kurama continued to pleasure Hiei when all of a sudden Kurama's mother appeared. She walked into the kitchen and dropped her purse.


	4. I'm sorry

Yu-Yu-Hakusho does not belong to me, we all know who it belongs to.

I don't know for sure, but their might not be any smexy Hiei and Kurama sex in this chapter, so you will just have to read and find out. P

"Mo-Mother...what are you doing home? You said you weren't comming home until tomorrow.." Kurama said anxiously. His mother silent, not saying anything, how could she? She just found out her baby boy was having sex. Better yet gay! Kurama began to talk again when suddenly his mother callopsed onto the floor.

"Mother! Mother!" Kurama jumped off of the table as fast as he could and ran to her...still naked. "Hiei! Run upstairs and get our clothes!" Hiei didn't reply, he was staring off into space, shocked. "Hiei! Hiei! Damn it!" Kurama ran over to the table, grabbed Hiei, and ran upstairs to get them both dresses. "Hiei, what is wrong with you?" Hiei was still silent. "Fine, stay here, I have to call the hospital." Kurama ran down the stairs, picked up the phone and called 911.

"State your emergency please."

"It's my mother, she collapsed!"

"Where do you live? And what's your name boy?"

"19435 Mapleville Drive, and Shuichi Minameno. Hurry!" Kurama hung up the phone, and ran over to his mother. "I'm so sorry mother." He picked her up and layed her on the couch while he ran to get her a wet rag. While turning on the water, Kurama heard footsteps. "Mother?!" He turned around and he didn't see anything. "Hello? Hello?"

"I'm down here..." A low voice said. Kurama looked down, and to his surprise he saw Hiei.

"Ohh Hiei, don't scare me like that."

"Kurama...I'm sorry I couldn't help..." Kurama was getting really worried, Hiei looked really sad, and that upset Kurama.

"Hiei. What was that all about anyway? Do you have a fear of people callopsing?"

"No...it's not that. You see Kurama, I've lost a lot of people in my life, and you know that. When it's me loosing people, I don't really get that upset, but when It's someone I really care about...it hurts. The reason why it hurts is because I don't like seeing my loved ones upset. I'm foolish to think this aren't I?" A tear ran down Hiei's face. Kurama was really touched by this, and saw how much Hiei was hurting so he took Hiei into his arms.

"No Hiei, you aren't foolish at all. That's a really sweet thing. You know, you've changed...a lot, but I like this new, sensitive Hiei. Even though it's really cute, please don't cry anymore." Kurama wiped the tear off of Hiei's face. Then Kurama heard a knock on the door. "Hold on Hiei, I think that might be the police. Kurama walked to the door with Hiei following him latching on to his shirt like a little kid would to it's mother. "Yes?"

"Is this the Minamino residence?"

"Yes."

"We got a call about a mother callopsing. Would that be your mother?" The man pointed to Hiei.

"No, she's my mother." Kurama said chuckling a little bit.

"So this must be your little brother." Talking about Hiei once again.

"Uhhh...no actually he's my...uh...well, you see...it's kinda personal." Kurama blushed slightly.

"Ah...ok I get it. So where is your mother young man?"

"I'll get her." Kurama went to get his mother and carry her to the stretcher, but Hiei did not follow like usual, he stayed at the door, staring at the man with a death glare that made fun of him.

'How dare he...' Hiei thought to himself. Kurama then came back with his mother in his arms and carried her to the stretcher, where the ambulance drove off with her there.

"Hiei...let's go inside..."

"Kurama," Hiei tugged on Kurama's shirt. "Tomorrow...can we uh...go visit your mother in that white place?"

"You mean the Hospital?"

"Yeah! Please? I want to apologize to her."

"Hiei, you didn't do anything, there is no need to apologize."

"Yes there is! I made her faint...I feel horrible..."

"Ohh Hiei, yes, yes we can."

"Thank you Kurama." Hiei kissed Kurama lightly, and then they went upstairs to get some rest.

What will await these two lovers? Find out next chapter!

I hope you guys enjoyed it. I twisted it up a little from the first time I wrote it. But I think it's slightly better. Please review and tell me what you though!


End file.
